


Blood and crimson roses

by The_silenced_angel



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, Spoilers for chapters 4, chapter 5, chapter 6
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 09:22:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11399682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_silenced_angel/pseuds/The_silenced_angel
Summary: It's been 3 trials since the killing game started 3 trails since they were all together 3 trials since they've been truly happy. Now the 4th one has begun.





	Blood and crimson roses

It's been 3 trials since the killing game started 3 trails since they were all together 3 trials since they've been truly happy. The killing game ruined their lives if this didn't happen Rantarou, Kaede, Ryoma, Toujo, Angie, Tenko, Korekiyo, and iruma would still have been alive but now they have to add another name to the list of deaths

The trail room was silent as they figured out the killer of Iruma Miu. " Gonta isn't afraid...isn't afraid " Gonta said just before he was dragged off by Monokuma. Everyone watched in horror as he was stabbed and set aflame, and when the bug that killed him burst out of one of the remaining monocubs and killed the other. The room was silent before someone spoke up " you...YOU BASTARD! " kaito screamed as he aimed a punch at Ouma who simply dodged his attack and punched kaito in self-defense.

" I thought you said you weren't good in physical activity. " Maki said looking at Ouma with killing intent. " I lied, I thought you would've known better than to trust a liar like me " Ouma smiled." Ouma-kun, why didn't you tell us what iruma was scheming then maybe we could've stopped her from trying to kill you, and then they would be here right now..." Saihara trailed off. Ouma dint say anything, and when the room was silent again kaito started to cough up blood. 

Everyone turned their attention to Kaito as they rushed over to him. Ouma just left the room acting to have the least bit of concern. He wondered back to the dorm rooms and went to his room on the second floor. The quickly unlocked his door and slammed it shut relocking it. He walked over to his white board and turned it over drawing everyone on the back happily and drew him and Saihara holding hands. He wished he shared a closeness to his crush like Kaito and Maki, he did confess his love for him but ended up saying it was a lie.

He soon heard everyone return to their dorm rooms to sleep for the night. He then exited his room and disappeared into the night

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, your stI'll here? Well that is a surprise, I would've thought you left because of my awful writting skills...where are my manors! Thank you for reading my crapy story! Please comment below


End file.
